


The threads of Fate

by classifiedintentions



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Norse Religion & Lore, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Asgard, Courtroom Drama, F/M, Frigga never gets any love in fics, I will change that, Leading to Ragnarok, Magic, Pre-Thor (2011), Sibling Rivalry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-02-26 15:09:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18719563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/classifiedintentions/pseuds/classifiedintentions
Summary: Odin had won.The nine realms are finally united, but a bigger threat looms over the horizon.RagnarokThe Dawn of the Gods, and supposedly only one person can stop them. A gift from the Norns, but the Fates are deceitful and the new God has been awfully close to the one who will start it all.----------------Fair warning, this fic is a combination of norse mythology with marvel one all combined with my personal head canons. 1/4 2020 Chapter 2 revamped and I am back in action babyyy.





	1. Prologue

Odin Allfather had finally succeeded. The nine realms stood before him, conquered, subjugated. Centuries of bloodshed and conquest had led to this moment, the ruthless lands of Niflheim and Muspelheim have been tamed. Midgard, Jotunheim, Vanaheim, Alfheim, Svartalfheim, Helheim all kneel before one king, one god, one ruler. Odin the All-father, Odin the Oathkeeper, Odin whose past is shrouded in mystery and whose very birth became legend. Now he finally sits on the great throne Hlidskjalf with Allmother Frigga by his side. 

Despite everything, he will be a good king.

A good king, but with a short reign. Since the dawn of time there had been a cycle - death and rebirth, the two constants. Ragnarok - the dawn of the Gods. His reign will come to an end and by the roots of Yggdrasil he will stop it. 

The only thing keeping everything together, the cycle of life and death and the lives of every Æsir are the three Fates who thread the heddles of the loom of Fate. The past, the present and the future. The only ones that know, and the only ones who can help him. 

He will journey to the roots of Yggdrasil alone, seeking the ancient beings and demand their knowledge. The trek itself will not be dangerous to the great Odin, but what he will find there will change the course of history, and the future.

\-----------------------------------------------------

The grand roots of Yggdrasil are spread before him, they are pale in color and glow in an unnatural but still captivating way. They are a vast tangled mess of blues and purples, light and dark, glowing and pulsating in irregular patterns. They extend into the earth below, into the brown-grey soil damp to the touch. 

Odin stared at the sight before him - the Norns. He could see them weave next to a sole spring. The thread was shared between them, a young maiden, a grown woman and an old one. Diligently they have worked on the loom for millenia, their work cannot stop, and even now they choose to ignore the young ruler in favor of the thread, their burden.

The Allfather approached them confidently, taking calculating steps. He stopped before them, next to the small spring. He took a curious glance at it’s clear waters with his one good eye, but the reflection that stared back had two. The past was layed before him, if he focused enough he could just see...

“Odin the Fearless, we have expected you.” the oldest crone started with a voice as sharp as knives, distracting him from his thoughts. “One has to be without fear to come here before us, after everything you have done.” She spun and spun, not wanting to look at him in the eye. “Now that your existence is threatened have you come here seeking our aid.”

“The reason I have come here is beyond our quarrel. It involves fate of all living things.” Odin said with a calm voice, rage quietly boiling in his soul. He was quick of temper, but he knew when it was useful and when not

The old crones head snapped at him, eyes white with fury. “Quarrel? What you have done was more than childish disagreement, it was betrayal!”

“Silent, sister!” the youngest snapped “Do not forget, we have a gift to the All-father, his visit was not a coincidence.”

“A gift? Why?”

She looked him into the eye before snapping her head backwards, she started twitching, eyes turning white.  
“Because, Odin the All-father” she spoke in trance, eyes milky white, head bobbing, twitching, turning in all directions “I have seen it in my visions,the end will come - Ragnarok. It’s clear before me, the end will come and with it we will perish too.” Sorrow engulfed her voice, a single tear fell down her face, glistening in the sun.

The tremors that took over her body calmed and she lowered her head to rest. “A gift, a god, a sacrifice. Take her, save yourself, save us all.”

“And how do I know your gift isn’t a viper hidden in clothing of a saviour, this visit did not start on good terms.”

“Once we were friends, do you not remember?” The older crone pointed accusingly at the warrior. “Odin the Fearless, Odin the Young, Odin the Bold. We have been kind to you, we have thought you worthy!”

“And what of now?!” the middle sister screamed, voice full of dread, of uncertainty. 

“Forgotten! You have no need of us anymore, Frigga has blessed you with a son as golden as the blazing sun. Do you truly believe your future is bright, do you think you are safe from destiny, from fate? Nay! Odin the Trickster, we will be forgotten no more.”

The younger Norn put her pale hand on her sisters shoulder, silencing her cries. “We are willing to make the past transgressions forgotten, Odin the Oathkeeper. Take our gift, a god of our own making. Let her sacrifice save us all.”

“And what price do I need to pay for it?” Odin said, face stoical as to not betray his own uneasiness. 

The old crone laughed, a laugh of a dying man,a gargling, horrible sound. He has seen enough death in recent years to recognize it. “Once you were foolish, young, reckless and cocky. Look at you now, Odin the son of Bor, your one eye finally opened to the truth!”

The false words of praise didn’t fall on deaf ears, he tightened his fists, fury engulfing his soul. But he made no move, arguing with the Norns will never be a wise thing.

“Fear not” the youngest Norn continued “you have already payed for it.”


	2. Frigga

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter completely revamped on 1/4 2020, I now figured out where to go with this fic so I'm back after a long haitus.

Frigga idly twirled the silver mobile above the baby’s cradle; its prancing ponies and sapphire stars gave off a faint shimmer in the candle light. The war ended some time ago and the Æsir collected the spoils and riches of the once wild and untamed realms and brought them back to the shining halls of Asgard. Frigga didn’t mind too much, she just wished that the peace wasn’t brought forth with an iron fist.

She sighed, tiredly rubbing her eyes. Lately she didn’t have much time for sleep, and the one she had was restless, filled with disturbing vision she forgot by the morn. It’s not the children that kept her awake, her eldest Thor was already a boy grown - off training or on Norns know what kind of adventures, her younger was a babe still but grown enough to be with nursemaids and not need the Allmother’s attention.

No, her children were fine, well and healthy, everything a mother could hope for. It’s her husband keeping her awake, as well as a little gift from the Fates he brought from one of his long trips. He was constantly gone, squashing one rebellion or another in all the far corners of the Yggdrasil, leaving her alone to the tend to the court, to wake up every night alone, drenched in sweat and worry. She almost felt guilty, sending him back to the Norns because of her silly visions, having them gift him a child. She didn’t understand what it all meant, if she was in the right to needlessly worry the Allfather more. 

Yet her visions were never wrong before.

A raven cawed on the windowsill, disturbing her peace. Huginn returned, his master probably following close by. His brother, Muninn, must be still out there, spying in one realm or the other. Frigga didn’t care, she never was one for war.

She returned her attention to the child in the crib, another one of her worries, little daughter of the Fates. Babe slept peacefully, unaware of events outside its wooden crib, outside its untainted mind. A solemn smile crept to her face, her eyes crinkled with emotion.

Loud thud of the bedroom door broke the tranquil silence. She need not to look, she knew who it was already.

“What are you doing?” Odin asked, stepping through the threshold. His expression stern; his face adorned with filth that accumulated during his long travel.

“Odin,” Frigga broke her watch only for a moment, acknowledging Odin with one look before returning her attention to the baby “She is peaceful while she sleeps, I am hoping some of it rubs off me.”

Odin grunted in response and took a few long strides across the bedroom to the washing sink, sinking his hands into the cool water.

“It does not need protection,” he said in a few “you should leave it be.”

“She is a child.”

“We do not know what she is yet.” Odin splashed his face with water, washing away residue blood and grime. “You have a child of your own to take care of.”

Frigga sighed “Children, and they are grown enough to not need my care” she lovingly swiped a finger across the babes cheek. “Don’t you miss it when they were this little? We were their whole world.”

“You have a whole realm to take care of, if it’s motherly protection you miss”

“I know that” Frigga sighed, closing her eyes.

Odin huffed in response, continuing with his task. Frigga fidgeted in her seat by the crib, idly swirling her thumbs together. So many thoughts plagued her mind.

“Have Norns given her a name? Or are we to choose ourselves?”

“She doesn’t need a name”

“Don’t say that, everything needs a name”

Odin wiped his face with a clean towel, before walking to the windowsill and petting his raven. Huginn cawed in response, fluttering his pure black feathers.

“She is a construct of the fates,” he finally said “a test, a promise, she is to serve her purpose and nothing more.”

“So you give names to weapons but not to babes?” Frigga stood up and walked to the Allfather. Odin sighed, rubbing his temples. Huginn tilted his head in thought. 

“Urðir.” Frigga said and placed her hand on Odin’s shoulder. 

“That is your choice?” Odin asked.

“It is only fitting.”

“Then so shall be it.”

Frigga smiled a smile that reached her tired eyes. “Shall we keep the child?” she asked, blue eyes staring into Odin’s dull grey one. “Or are you afraid they shall call you Odin, the keeper of babes?” she chuckled. 

“Yes”

Frigga frowned.

“We cannot keep her with us, we cannot trust the Norns that much. Not yet.” He said, his word final. Frigga scoffed and moved back to the crib. Little Urðir slept peacefully still, Frigga’s eyes smiled even though her mouth did not.

“You have somebody you trust, do you not? Give her to them. We shall keep her in court, close to keep watch of, but she will not have the power of a princess.”

“So be it.”

Odin sighed, moving closer to his wife. Frigga was hunched over the crib, soothing the child with gentle whispers. Too gentle, too kind, she was always like this, his complete opposite. He couldn’t stand to watch her be hurt so. 

“If it means so much to you, keep her close, teach her, but let her believe she is someone’s else daughter.”

Frigga turned her head only slightly, enough for Odin to hear her voice, lower than a whisper. 

“Thank you.”

 

\---

 

Frigga hastily picked the mint leaves of the plant that grew by her windowsill, she was nervous, yet she didn’t know why. She had some clue, but still that’s no reason for her hands to be shaking so much, for her thoughts to be so scrambled. She was expecting a visitor soon so she decided to make a soothing balm while she waited, to pass time and distract her thoughts. She ground the leaves to a mush; any minute now; she put the mixture in the bowl. She opened every cupboard door in search of a clean vial but she couldn’t find it. 

“Norns” she muttered “where did I put it?” she started digging through one of the bigger chests in hopes of finding…

A gentle knock on the door made her jump. She clutched her heart “What is wrong with me?” She whispered. 

“C-come in.” She said and it came raspier than she wanted.

The wooden door of her study gently creaked open, a woman in immaculate blue dress strode right in, head high and proud. Her pale golden hair tied into a braid around her head. Compared to her she must have looked like quite a sight.

“Frigga.” Golden eyes smiled at her.

“Iðunn.” She gave a weak smile in return.

“I must admit,” Iðunn continued, strolling through the room ”when the Allmother called me I didn’t know what to expect, but it is so good to see an old friend.” She took a seat at one of the tables. “Norns, when was the last time we saw each other?” She huffed, leaning her head on one hand.

“Only for half a century.” She smiled and went to grab a pitcher of wine from the side table.

Iðunn gave a weak laugh “Really? It felt like a millenia ago.”

“Time passes slowly during hardships, I’m afraid. Wine?”

“Oh no I shouldn’t.”

“You are not on duty anymore” Frigga smiled.

Iðunn shook her head. “Still…” She glanced in Frigga’s direction. “What is it you summoned me for, I thought you were awfully busy and all with keeping all the realms in good diplomatic relations and with the little ones?”

Frigga’s expresion turned sour. “I am afraid there is no end to troubles,” she put the pitcher of wine down “a week ago, Allfather went to talk to the Norns, about Ragnarok” 

Iðunn scoffed. “Truly? He decided to go on another silly quest searching for an answer to an imaginary prophecy, and here I thought that he was busy enough.”

“Listen,” Frigga frowned “we have a favor to ask for. The Norns gave us an answer, well, more like a riddle and we do not know what to do with it, with her. A child that will apparently stop the prophecy of ever happening.”

Iðunn stood up. “And you summoned me here after all these years to what? Take care of a baby? I am sorry but I promised myself to never get involved in Æsir business again. I intend to keep it.” She turned to move but Frigga grabbed her hand.

“Please, I ask you this not as one of the Æsir but as an Allmother, I ask you in the name of all the Nine Realms. “ She desperately clutched Iðunn’s hand. “Are you not loyal to Asgard?”

“I was,” Iðunn spat “and look where that brought me. Odin all but forbade seidr and he locked all entries to the world tree, the place between the realms. What use is a keeper to a place no one can access?”

“I saw it, Iðunn. In my dreams. The end. It is real, believe me.” she whispered.

“It is only a tale” she freed her hand. “I am sorry, but I cannot help you.” She hurriedly moved to leave.

“No!” Frigga shouted, forcefully grabbing Iðunn’s hand. “If I must show you myself then so be it.” Iðunn’s eyes widened. Frigga pulled her closer to herself and quickly put a palm to Iðunn’s head, muttering some old almost forgotten verses.  
“Wha…” Iðunn weakly muttered, before falling limp in the Allmother’s arms. Frigga’s palm glowed pale blue against Iðunn’s head. “I will show you.” Frigga said, and that is the last thing Iðunn heard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you guys have any suggestions or criticism feel free to leave it in the comments!


End file.
